Cameron and Fabian become parents
by estelacastro0706
Summary: three years after Cameron moved to Oceania forest to safe haven district she is now married to Fabian and they got a baby or babies on the way. will it be a boy or girl maybe it's twins? find out soon
1. conceived and positive test tell Fabian

chapter#1 conception and pregnancy test, telling Fabian

in the oceania forest of safe haven lives Cam Walden a school counselor and Fabian a teacher in the academy the two are husband and wife they been married for a year and a half Fabian is faithful to his wife and Cameron got over her fear of animals and right now Cam is looking over some paperwork and she felt Fabian nuzzling her neck and shoulders

cam said honey not now I'm working Fabian said what i can't get my lovely wife a relaxing nuzzles time to time?

you Know the students wouldn't be in class for another two hours so let's fool around for a while cam could see that Fabian can sense she's in heat and he wants to start a family with her and cam bit her lips and said while taking off her top and bottom saying ok let's do it!

then Fabian and cam started making out on the floor and Fabian took off cam's bra and panties, then he licks her breasts, and her opening, he puts his member into cam's vagina and they grind into each other and moaning

then twenty minutes later Fabian and cam both climaxing at the same time and both of them panting Cameron said Fabian that was amazing and Fabian kisses his wife on the lips and they look at the clock and it was sixty minutes before class started

so Cameron puts back on her bra, panties, and blouse and pants and Fabian helps her clean up the mess on the floor and spraying air fresheners in the room and Fabian said my love I'll see you later at home and cam said and blew a kiss to him I'll see you at home my love

the rest of the day went well and a few weeks later cam was feeling nauseous and had weird craving for sour fruit and juice cam went to the store and got a pregnancy test and later on at night she took the test and in the matter of the ten minutes it came out positive she smiles and called Fabian on the communicater and said Fabian i have to tell you something and Fabian who's helping Jackie and alanzo painting the background for a upcoming play

Fabian: I'm painting right now my love but i can talk what is it?

Cameron: Fabian i been feeling nauseous lately, having weird cravings for different foods, and my breasts got two sizes bigger, and i been feeling tired all the time what I'm trying to say is Fabian I'm pregnant

Fabian suddenly dropped the paint and alanzo caught the paint in time Fabian is in shock and jackie said cam what did you tell him? cam said i just told him he's going to be a father then jackie giggles and said congratulations you two alanzo cam and Fabian are going to have a baby! alanzo pats Fabian on the back and said congratulations old friend

Fabian fell back and most of the students gasped at unconscious Fabian and Jackie said cam i think you might want to check on Fabian he passed out and cam took the car and drove to the school and Fabian was in the nurse's office and saw jackie fanning him and carrie said whatever you told him made him fainted it was a little bit funny

Willis said he'll be fine just put this ice pack on his head for a few minutes and carrie asked what did you do to make him fainted? cam reply actually i told him that we're going to have a baby then he must of passed out

carrie said ohh congratulations you two so when are you due? cam said well since i conceived almost four weeks ago I'm due in eight months from now on Jackie said we should celebrate this happy news and alanzo nods in agreement soon Fabian regained consciousness and said is it true Cameron are we going to have a baby?

cam said yes we are going to have a baby in eight months from now and Fabian hugs his wife and Damien who was listening at the door and said guys i heard from the nurse's office that Mr. Fabian and Mrs. Cameron are going to have a baby Addison said that's great news!

zil said that good and Kayla said aww that's so sweet and gustav said in a few months lets make them a baby shower gift and Addison said good idea gustav my serpent and then they were making out on the wall Damian said eww get a room you two!

back in the nurse's office Fabian said I'm sorry i fainted when you told me you're pregnant Cameron said it's natural to faint for a man finding out He's going to be a father later on after Fabian's headache goes away they went to bed and fell asleep cuddling with each other.

to be continued...

this pair has been chewing in the back of my head for about six or seven years ago and i finally wrote this story and i will update in a few days or weeks


	2. five months later and first kicks

chapter#2 check up and first kicks and false alarm

Cameron woke up and got dressed for work she smells breakfast cooking and Fabian said morning my love Cam said you made breakfast thanks honey and Fabian give cam a big plate of meats and fruits with a drink of strawberry tea

Cameron finished her breakfast in five minutes and lifting herself from the table and Fabian is smiling at cam's stomach that's bigger for a person who's six months along and Cameron said Fabian remember i has a ultrasound with dr. keeko at three o'clock Fabian said ok I'll remember to come let's go to work

five minutes later...

they arrive at the zoo Phoenix academy and Fabian said I'll see you at three o'clock for the ultrasound and he gave Cameron a quick kiss and Cameron walked to her office and she was reading and there was a knock on the door

Cameron (calls out):come in the door's open

then Damian, addison, Gustav, zill, Kayla, jack, and Sahara came in with presents and said these are gifts for the baby and cam said thanks kids that's very nice of you seven she then hugs the students and assistant teacher

then she felt a cramp in her stomach ohh gripping her stomach and Addison said Mrs. Cameron are you alright?! cam was about to say she's fine but the cramp got worse and said kids i need three of you to take to the nurse's office and the other three to go tell ms. carrie to call Fabian

zill, kayla, and jack took cam to the nurse's office and Addison and gustav ran to ms.carrie's class and Damien said i bet if the baby is a boy and Addison said Damian this is not a good time for making bets mrs. Cameron's baby could be miscarried or worse mrs.cam could bleeding to death and then Addison starts hyperventilating and Gustav gave him a bag to breath into

carrie sees Addison hyperventilating , gustav trying to calm Addison down, and Damian said miss carrie can you call mr. Fabian it's mrs.cameron and carrie calls Fabian's classroom,

in the classroom...

Fabian: ok class tell me what should you do when someone is having a heatstroke?

Mackenzie raise her and said call 911, remove tight jewelry, loosen clothes, and apply Cold Water on their skin?

Fabian said correct Mackenzie now we move on to the next question then Fabian's Communicator was beating and said sorry i have to take this hello Carrie said Fabian you need to get to the nurse's office! now!

Fabian said why? what's wrong!? then carrie said it's Cameron and Fabian yells what?! I'll be right there he hangs up on carrie and he said everyone class is dismissed early today and

then he ran to the nurse's office and said cam is she ok?! and keeko said Fabian calm down she's fine it was practice contraction and i did a ultrasound and it seems that Cameron is carrying more than one baby actually she's going to have twims congratulations you two and cam say twins!? and Fabian said why did she have a strong cramps and Zachariah said mrs. Cameron maybe you should apply for maternity leave?

Cameron said I'm fine everyone I'm trying to work as much as I can before these babies are ready to come and keeko said cam if you take it easy and slowly you can keep working but we need someone to keep an eye on you and alanzo and Jackie said we'll keep an eye on her in shifts keeko said ok cam you go back to your office and lie down for a bit and then Fabian will bring your lunch and Jackie will check you in a little while

cam said ok and Fabian was pushing her in a wheelchair and she said is the wheelchair necessary? we're in a school not a hospital! and Fabian said keeko wants you to stay sitting down in the wheelchair for three weeks and then you can walk around again I'll be in teaching my next class I'll bring you something to eat and drink later on

two hours later cam was knitting two blankets for the babies and Jackie said cam i brought you some tea to help you keep calm and cam drinks some tea and she sees jackie looking at her stomach and cam said Jackie have you and alanzo think of having children of your own someday?

jackie said actually i just found out last week that I'm excepting unknown to both women Jackie's communicator was on and alanzo was on his way to get lunch for both him and Jackie

jackie( on the communicator): I don't know how can i tell alanzo that he's going to be a Papa we thought we couldn't conceive children but this is a miracle

cam: then i say Hallelujah and also you should tell alanzi he'll probably do the same thing Fabian did when i first told him i was pregnant or he'll love you and the baby so don't worry it will be fine ohh rubbing my stomach

jackie said you alright? cam and Cameron said I'm fine but the babies are kicking! and Jackie got excited and feels cam's stomach then a little foot kicked her hand and she said aww they must trying to cheer me up

alanzo came in the room and said Jackie i know what you are going to say but listen i love you and I'll love our child as much as I can jackie said who told you that? and alanzo said you had your communicartor on the whole ten minutes and Jackie said ohh and turns it off

alanzo said Jackie i know our baby wasn't planned but we'll try our best to raise our child together Jackie said ohh alanzo and they kissed each other

cam rubs her round stomach and said kiddos soon in three months you two will be here in a beautiful district with loving people caring for you and your father was worried about you and i so can one of you two kick for him to calm down and as both babies was understanding their mother's word they gave a soft kick

Fabian came to his wife's office bringing her lunch and vitamins cam smiles and rubbing her stomach and Fabian said what are the twins are giving you a hard time and cam said no but they're kicking around inside impatient for their father to come and Fabian said they're already kicking!?

then he places his pawed hand on his wife's stomach and on cue both babies are kicking at the same time and he lies his head on Cam's stomach listening to the babies' strong heartbeat and said wow they're so strong and healthy soon they ate lunch together and Addison and gustav came in and said mrs. Cameron are you feeling alright now?

cam said I'm fine now it was a practice contraction it turns out I'm going to have twins Addison said twins! they're going to be so cute when they're born and gustav stares at her stomach and cam said Gustav you want to feel one of them kick?

gustav said i don't want to be a bother but ok gustav places his hand on her stomach and feels the baby kicking around and Addison said my turn and feels the twins on the other side of Cameron's stomach

Addison said wow new life is always interesting and beautiful like my mother said and cam said my mom always said that when a flower blooms it means new life is created and when the sun shine more brightly on a warm morning it means new life has come into the world

gustav said since you and mr. Fabian are having twins are you two hope for a boy and a girl or two boys or two girls? cam said well i have a feeling that the first baby is a girl and the second baby is a boy Fabian said either is fine with me cam i just hope you and the babies are healthy when it's time for the babies to come

cam said don't worry I'll stay healthy for the babies and you we still have three months to go

later on at home Fabian make dinner and cam was sitting on the couch watching TV and then they ate dinner, shower, cam puts some a maternity pajamas on, bushes their teeth and went to sleep,

inside cam's stomach the babies were fast asleep and cuddling each other baby number one is a girl and baby number two is a boy

the first baby looked almost human like her mother but she had her father's tail and ears and her twin brother look alike his father but with blond fur color he got from his mother's hair color

cam and Fabian shared a dream about their soon to be twins babies and in their sleep Fabian's tail curling around Cameron's waist and round stomach showing protecting the unborn children.

to be continued...

sorry for scaring Fabian and i wrote jackie pregnant and cam's having twins


	3. baby shower and giving birth

three months later...

in the zoo Phoenix academy everyone kept Cameron distracted while some of the students and teachers went into the lounge to Decorate for the baby shower and Jackie is three months along in her pregnant ( i know birds lay eggs but just go with the flow) and alanzo said this is going to be the best baby shower anyone ever went to

Jackie said ok honey be careful with that hammer and saw Alanzo and Damian or work construction hats and wearing safety goggles said I know what I'm doing it's not like I'm going to saw off my arm Alanzo finish Sawing the table and he said okay it's done and Damian uses his powers to make the paint dry faster he said okay everyone everything is ready now we need fabian to bring Cameron

a few minutes later Fabian takes Cameron to Lounge blindfolded and she said Fabian where are you taking me I can't see what this blindfold on my eyes and Fabian said it's a surprise okay now take off the blindfold

Cameron takes a blindfold off and everyone said surprise Cameron said what is it? Jackie said we threw you a baby shower Cameron said thanks everyone as hours went by then four hours into the party Cameron felt a familiar cramp she felt three months ago but it's stronger than before and carrie said cam what's wrong? Fabian said cam? then cam grips her stomach and said oh my it's time! Fabian panicked and said it's time and carrie said oh my God it's time tentadora said oh my it's baby time

Fabian said nervously d..dr. keeko i... it's time

keeko said Jackie and alanzo bring me some towels, then boil some water they nodded and went to get the towels and water,

gustav get some blankets from the nurse's office he ran to the nurse's office as fast as he can,

Addison get some the cold water and a rag to keep mrs. cameron cool down, Addison ran to the fridge and got the water and pour it into a middle size bowl and found a perfectly clean rag and he places the water and rag near a small table

jack and zill puts a long towel on the ground and Fabian and carrie helps cam to the towel and sahara and kayla covered cam with a thick blanket and cam said thank everyone

then she screamed ahh huhh Fabian wet cam's forehead and said breathe my love breathe cam yells at Fabian shut up Fabian you did this to me! you bastard!

sahara said don't worry mr. Fabian it's just the pain talking and keeko said are you ready Cameron

she said yes and keeko counted and when keeko said push now Cameron pushes as hard as she could mmmh huhh ahhh Fabian felt his paw being squeeze hard and he said you can do it! my love keep pushing! and Cameron did her breathing and pushes as hard as she can

then Damian said neat! and took a picture of Cam's private part and Mackenzie said don't do that and rips the picture in small pieces

keeko announced i can the head and addison said wow it's beautiful gustav said yes it is

then Cameron gave one more big push and then dr. keeko said congratulations it's a baby girl

keeko held up a bloody little girl with beautiful red hair in the bottom of her head and on the top of her hair was yellow as her mother's hair, and she had her father's eyes and instead of human years she had Fox ears, and freckles on her face she didn't have a tail

but she was very beautiful keeko said Fabian would you like to cut the cord and Fabian cuts the cord and nurse Willis took the baby in the warm water and cleaned her up and wrapped her in the warm towel he hands the baby to her father and Fabian looks at his first child and smiles at his daughter and said hello little one I'm your Dad welcome to the world and the baby opens her eyes and Fabian shows her to Cameron who said hello Aria my daughter and keeko writes on the first birth certificate the first twin's name Aria Nina Fox

then ten minutes later the second twin was born keeko said it's a boy! Fabian cuts the cord and willis cleans up baby number 2 and Rob's him in a blue blanket

then Cameron held her son and said welcome to the world erin ocean fox and Fabian puts Aria in Cameron's right arm and everyone saw that erin was a fox like his father but his fur was as yellow as gold and he had his mom's brown eyes then Zechariah said that Cameron can take three months off from work to rest up from the birth and labor

Mackenzie saw the babies and Aria smiles at Mackenzie said hey she's smiling at me and Mackenzie holds the newborn baby and Aria pats on MacKenzie's cheek and a few minutes later both twins started crying at the same time and Mackenzie hands Aria back to her mom and cam took off her top and removed her bra and all the male students except for Addison and gustav looked away

carrie said you're a natural at being a mom cam and Cameron said thanks Carrie and everyone we like to thank you guys for the help bringing Aria and erin into the world

a few hours later cam and Fabian came home with their new baby twins and puts them to sleep in the cribs and cam went to sleep quickly and Fabian went into protection mode and watches his wife sleep and checks on his children every half an hour then when he sees everyone safe he fell asleep and smiling that his wife and him were now parents to a daughter and son.

the end...

ok who wants an addison and gustav romance slash mpreg fanfiction?

comment below your thoughts and opinions


End file.
